Senderos de caos
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Meses desde el FFI. Meses desde que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en la Ciudad Inazuma. Sin embargo, un nuevo equipo y una nueva amenaza ha vuelto a surgir. El Raimon deberá vencer a sus adversarios o de lo contrario, el fútbol podría estar en peligro. ¿Lograra el campeón a nivel mundial y nacional detener a esta amenaza? [Historia de OC]
1. Prologo

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! Aquí Sachiko de vuelta a Fanfiction. Sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí una historia por aquí, pero después de un largo descanso me he animado. Me he vuelto a ver Inazuma Eleven desde el primer capítulo y ha sido grandioso recordar que mi primer fic fue de Inazuma. Bueno, ya, basta de sentimentalismos. Traigo un fic totalmente nuevo. Ambientado está en el fútbol totalmente, uno que otro pequeño momento de romance, risas, una mezcla. Sin más que decir, iniciemos con el prólogo:

" _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC. Y la trama de este fic."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Los personajes usarán su nombre original, es decir, el japonés.

*Todos tienen entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*Parejas Canon y parejas OcxCanon

*Habrá manejo de OC.

Soundtrack:

Inazuma11 OST 1 - Raimon Junior School (anime ver.)

Inazuma Eleven OST - 1, piece 28 Wind and Adolescence

Inazuma Eleven OST - 1, piece 19 Mystery

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La mañana se alzaba en la bella ciudad Inazuma. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que el FFI se había terminado. Entre risas, amistades nuevas, momentos difíciles y momentos de alegría, Japón se había coronado como el nuevo campeón del mundo. Muchos regresaron a sus institutos de procedencia y otros decidieron unirse al Raimon. Aquél día, tocaba entrenamientos. Como era de esperarse, Endo y el equipo se encontraban en la cancha dispuestos. Las gerentes observaban con una sonrisa, el comportamiento tan animado del castaño. Es que el capitán era así, y eso era inevitable. Durante dicho entrenamiento, se escucharon unos pasos a lo que Haruna se giró para que en su rostro se formará una sonrisa:

-Ohayo, Haruna-san. -Exclamo Afuro sonriendo mientras que, a su lado, se hallaban Suzuno y Nagumo.

-Ohayo, Afuro-san. -Dijo la peliazul mientras los demás se detenían ante la inesperada visita del rubio.

-Veo que ya han iniciado a entrenar, he. -Respondió Nagumo cruzado de brazos a lo que Suzuno asintió.

-No esperábamos que viniesen hoy. -Dijo Kido a lo que Afuro se encogió de hombros. -Afuro, Suzuno, Nagumo.

-Queríamos visitarles, después de un tiempo, no hace nada mal. -Respondió Suzuno a lo que la mayoría sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tal han estado las cosas? -Pregunto Goenji a lo que el rubio le miró.

-No nos podemos quejar, seguimos en el equipo coreano y esta vez, estamos trabajando más duro para nuestro próximo enfrentamiento. -Respondió Afuro a lo que el pelicrema sonrió levemente.

-Así que siguen en Corea, me alegro por ustedes. -Dijo Endo mientras ponía las manos tras su cabeza. - Me preguntó que habrá sido de nuestros amigos.

-Muchos regresaron a sus escuelas. -Respondió Aki esta vez desde la banca. - Como Fubuki-san, Kogure-kun, Tsunami-san.

\- ¿No han sabido nada de Yetzali, Iyali y Edahi? -Preguntó Nagumo arqueando una ceja a lo que Natsumi miró a Goenji.

-Lo último que supe, es que Edahi ha estado jugando en Alemania, Yetzali está jugando como capitana de la selección y de Iyali... -Dijo Goenji cruzado de brazos.

-De mí, sabréis que estoy de vuelta. -Respondió una voz detrás de todos, lo que hizo que se girasen. -Hola muchachos.

\- ¡Iyali! -Exclamaron todos sacando una risa a la muchacha. - ¿No estabas en México?

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas durante un periodo de tiempo. -Dijo Iyali algo nerviosa para encaminarse al equipo. - Es bueno verles. Lamento si he venido de improvisto. Yetzali quería que guardásemos la compostura hasta mañana, pero…

\- ¿Yetzali está aquí también? -Pregunto Fuyuka esta vez a lo que la pelinegra asintió.

-Curiosamente, convenció a nuestro padre para que, de alguna forma, nos cambiase temporalmente a Raimon. -Dijo Iyali jugando con su cabello. - Fue una sorpresa, pero extrañaba demasiado el ambiente de Endo y el equipo. Afuro-san, que de tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo, Iyali-san. -Exclamo el rubio para estrechar su mano con la de la ojinegra.

-Ya me extrañaba que el ambiente fuera tan bueno. -Dijo Nagumo a lo que la recién llegada le miró con desdén. -Era hora de que aparecieras, mimada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, tulipán andante. -Respondió Iyali a lo que todos rieron. -Hola, Suzuno-san. -El albino respondió con un saludo y una pequeña sonrisa. -Vaya, a este paso, no sé a quién más me falte saludar.

-Por hoy, creo que a nadie más. -Dijo Aki a lo que la chica sonrió.

Pasadas los reencuentros, el entrenamiento prosiguió. Iyali observaba como entrenaban los muchachos junto a Afuro, Suzuno y Nagumo a lado de las gerentes.

-Así que estarás estudiando con nosotros. -Dijo Natsumi e Iyali afirmó mientras acomodaba las toallas. -Eso es algo nuevo.

-Pensé que me quedaría en México luego de Edahi dudase de volver a Alemania, pero Yetzi tuvo una mejor opción y decidió que entrásemos aquí. -Dijo Iyali con pose pensativa. -Tengo que admitir, que al principio pensé en rechazar su idea, pero un cambio de ambiente no está mal.

-Oye, si no es indiscreción, ¿Hay algo entre Suzuno-san y tú? -Preguntó Haruna a lo que las mejillas de Iyali se tornaron rojizas.

-A-ahm, n-no. Suzuno-san y yo, solo somos buenos amigos. -Dijo Iyali algo nerviosa a lo que Haruna arqueó la ceja. - Que te digo la verdad, y absolutamente la verdad.

-El sonrojo no dice lo mismo. -Dijo Natsumi a lo que la pelinegra desvió la mirada. -Iyali-san.

-Ba-basta de hablar de mi vida amorosa, mejor llevemos las cosas a los muchachos. -Dijo Iyali siendo interrogada por Haruna a lo que a Fuyuka y Aki les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

-Dejad ya a Iyali-chan, chicas. -Dijo Aki para que Haruna dejase escapar un suspiro e Iyali uno de alivio.

 **-México-**

-Espero que tengan mejor suerte que nosotros. -Dijo Leonardo cruzado de brazos mientras María José guardaba sus cosas.

-Calma, Leo, son exámenes, no el fin del mundo. -Respondió María José riendo un poco a lo que el peligris paso su mano por su cabello.

-He, Edu, ¿Cómo crees que Iyali y Yetzi lleven la escuela? -Pregunto Leonardo a lo que el nombrado no le respondió. - ¿Edu?

-Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. - Dijo el castaño para cerrar el libro que leía y guardarlo.

-Estas muy extraño desde hace días. - Respondió María José preocupada. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Es…Nada. -Respondió Eduardo, pero la mirada insistente de ambos jóvenes le hicieron decir lo que ocurría. - Me preocupa que ese equipo, llegué a Japón.

\- ¿Te refieres al equipo que ataco el Instituto Aznar? -Pregunto Leonardo cruzado de brazos mientras se sentaba en el pupitre.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si llegan al Raimon? -Exclamo Eduardo a lo que María José negó.

-Endo está ahí, no se acercarían sabiendo que son los campeones del mundo y pudieron derrotar a un equipo que utilizaba rocas alienígenas. - Dijo la pelirrosa a lo que Leonardo le miró. -Si quisieran atacarlos…

-Es la misma razón por la que ellos podrían verse interesados. -Dijo Leonardo recibiendo un regaño por parte de la chica. -Pero Mari tiene razón. No podrían derrotarlos tan fácil.

- **Ciudad Inazuma** -

-El entrenamiento ha sido más duro que los que yo recordaba-Exclamo Kazemaru y Kabeyama le dio un trago más a su botella con agua.

-Y que lo digas, ha sido más intenso. -Exclamó Kurimatsu mientras todos descansaban en el pasto.

-Aquí hay una pequeña merienda para ustedes, muchachos. -Dijo Fuyuka para que Kabeyama y Endo intentasen abalanzarse sobre los onigiris.

-¡Vayan a lavarse las manos!-Exclamo Natsumi con las manos en las caderas.

-Pero…pero…-Exclamaron Endo y Kabeyama a lo que el ambiente se volvió más ameno todavía.

-Umm…-Musitó Iyali observando el mensaje en su celular. Por un momento alzó la mirada hacia el equipo con algo de preocupación. -Chicos…

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? -Pregunto Suzuno y la chica se sobresaltó para negar. - Lamento si te asuste.

-N-no, tranquilo, no pasa nada. -Dijo Iyali para guardar el móvil y sonreír forzadamente. - Esto, debo irme muchachos. Ha surgido un imprevisto con Yetzi. Los veré quizás más tarde.

-Hasta luego, Iyali. -Dijeron y la pelinegra salió corriendo del Instituto.

 **-En las afueras del Instituto Imperial-**

-Estamos listos para iniciar. -Dijo un muchacho con cierta desesperación en su voz. -No sé qué estamos esperando.

-No actuamos a voluntad propia. -Respondió otro chico totalmente relajado y con voz arrogante.

\- ¡Deberíamos avanzar ahora que podemos! -Exclamo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza- Tú…

-Guarda silencio, Hamako. -Respondió para que el nombrado mascullará entre dientes. -No te precipites. Actuaremos…en el momento preciso…

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, este ha sido el prólogo. En el primer capítulo, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. Quizá capítulos más adelante habrá posibilidad de meter OC. Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Matta ne!


	2. Los viejos tiempos

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! Aquí Sachiko de vuelta a Fanfiction. Hoy traigo para ustedes el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. Tratare de que sea constante la actualización, no se preocupen. Sin más que decir, por el momento, empecemos con este primer capítulo:

" _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC. Y la trama de este fic."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Los personajes usarán su nombre original, es decir, el japonés.

*Todos tienen entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*Parejas Canon y parejas OcxCanon

*Habrá manejo de OC.

Soundtrack:

Inazuma11 OST 1 - The after-school paradise (Anime ver.) _(1)_

Inazuma11 OST 1 - Unmotivated Club Members (Anime ver.) **(2)**

Inazuma11 OST 1 - Black Shadow ~The theme of Kageyama~ (3)

Inazuma11 OST 3 – Scheme _**(4)**_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _(1)_ El despertador comenzó a sonar estruendosamente en casa del castaño. Dio un par de vueltas antes de abrir los ojos perezosamente y dar un pequeño bostezo. El día anterior, había sido algo pesado, tanto que ni siquiera había sentido el momento en que había caído dormido en cama. Tras asearse bajó a desayunar para poco después despedirse y caminar rumbo al Instituto. Estaba emocionado, ya que hoy se anexarían Iyali y Yetzali. Aunque a esta última le conocía de algo, por lo acontecido durante la Alius, aún tenía sus dudas sobre si seguiría siendo la misma persona. ¿O se estaría confundiendo con Iyali? Una voz lo sacó de pensamientos, y se detuvo instantáneamente:

\- ¡Endo-kun, espera! -Exclamó Aki cuando logró alcanzar al muchacho de banda naranja. -Vaya, por fin logró alcanzarte.

-Lo siento, Aki, no te escuche. -Respondió con una risa nerviosa mientras sostenía el balón en sus manos.

-Me he dado cuenta. -Dijo Aki con una sonrisa para proseguir el camino junto a Endo. - ¿Estas emocionado?

-Más que de costumbre, estoy impaciente por llegar a entrenar. -Respondió con efusividad sacando una risa a la muchacha. -Quiero aprovechar que tanto Afuro, Suzuno y Nagumo están aquí como Iyali y Yetzali para jugar juntos.

-Aún se me hace increíble que estén los 5 aquí en Japón. -Dijo Aki mirando al cielo por un momento con cierto aire de duda.

-Y que lo digas, Aki, pero estoy muy contento de volverlos a ver. -Respondió Endo para entrar al Instituto junto a Aki.

 **(2)** Mientras ambos caminaban hacia el club de fútbol, por otra parte, Iyali y Yetzali llegaban al despacho del director. Iyali no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados, mientras su hermana aguantaba la risa. Quizá aún no se le quitaba lo tímida del todo. Teniendo todos sus papeles en regla y el horario listo, salieron al pasillo:

-Tendré que acostumbrarme a oír el japonés a estas alturas. -Respondió Iyali guardando su horario en la mochila. - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Yetzi?

-Creo que iré a ver a Endo-san y a los demás, ¿vienes? -Preguntó la ojinegra a lo que Iyali parpadeó un par de veces antes de negar. - ¿Segura?

-Tengo que recorrer el instituto, soy nueva aquí. -Contestó con una mano tras su cabeza para que su hermana. -Para familiarizarme mejor.

\- ¿Otra de tus excusas, Yali? -Dijo Yetzali a lo que la nombrada negó efusivamente.

-Enserio, enserio quiero familiarizarme. -Dijo Iyali con las manos tras la cabeza- Recuerda que es la primera vez que piso los terrenos de Raimon

-Ah, ni qué remedio. Anda, te veré en el campo. -Musito Yetzali rendida para darse la media vuelta.

-Allá te veré, nee. -Finalizó Iyali para ver cómo se alejaba su hermana. -Muy bien, ahora… ¿Dónde estará ese lugar? Esto…En primer lugar…Debo ubicarme bien.

De vuelta en el campo, los entrenamientos habían iniciado. Como el día anterior, Afuro llegó junto al albino y el ojiambar para entrenar con Endo. Mientras Kazemaru y Handa daban pases, Kabeyama mejoraba su defensa junto a Kurimatsu y los demás se centraban evolucionar o crear nuevas técnicas, las gerentes se hallaban acomodando las toallas y las botellas con agua. Yetzali se encargaba de ayudarles mientras platicaban.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta en Raimon. -Contestó Yetzali a la pregunta de Fuyuka, quién le sonrió mientras dejaba unas cuantas botellas sobre la banca.

-Y a nosotros nos alegra tenerles de vuelta también. -Dijo Haruna mientras grababa el entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo, Aki registraba unas cuantas cosas.

(3) -Oigan, miren esto. -Dijo Natsumi para que las chicas se acercasen y mirasen el contenido que la computadora mostraba.

\- ¿Eso es…? - Dijo Aki con cierta preocupación a lo que Yetzali se tensó un poco

-Es un instituto extranjero…Al parecer fue atacado por un equipo misterioso…-Respondió Fuyuka a lo que la pelinegra desvió la mirada.

-Pero eso no es reciente, ¿O sí? -Se excusó Yetzali para que Haruna negase.

-Es reciente, fue hace 3 semanas. -Dijo la peliazul a lo que las demás se miraron preocupadas. - ¿No creerán que sea algo así como un nuevo Instituto Alíen?

-Lo creo muy poco probable… -Respondió Aki de brazos cruzados a lo que Natsumi asintió. -Pero nada lo descarta aún.

\- ¿Creen que debamos decirle a los muchachos? -Preguntó Haruna a lo que Yetzali le miró de reojo.

-No creo que deban, es decir, aún no llegado aquí. -Dijo Yetzali para que las chicas suspiraran.

-Aun así, creo que Satoru se enterará de alguna u otra forma. -Dijo Fuyuka a lo que Aki asintió.

-En el campo de juego-

-Has evolucionado mucho, Endo. -Dijo Afuro a lo que Handa y Someoka asintieron. -Me impresionas.

-El Futbol Frontera está cerca nuevamente, queremos participar. -Dijo Goenji dando un pase a Shorinji quien, a su vez, lo pasó a Kido.

-En lo personal, parece ser que el Instituto Imperial participara. -Respondió Kido a lo que Nagumo ladeo la cabeza. -Lo que significa que podríamos ver nuevamente a Sakuma, Genda y Fudo.

\- ¿A Fudo? ¿El chico de corte mohicano? -Dijo Nagumo a lo que Kido asintió. -Ya quisiera volver a enfrentarme a él.

-Te vencería sin remordimientos por tu falta de concentración. -Dijo Suzuno a lo que el cabeza de tulipán le miró desafiante.

-Nadie te ha preguntado, Hielitos. -Respondió de forma burlona Nagumo a lo que a todos le bajo una gotita por la sien.

-Algunas cosas no cambian definitivamente. -Dijo Afuro cruzado de brazos.

-Iyali-san, ya has venido… -Dijo Kazemaru a lo que la nombrada le saludo.

-Hola chicos, lamento haberme retrasado, tenía que hacer unas cosas. -Dijo Iyali para intercambiar miradas con Yetzali. -Ah, esto…Yetzi, quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, regresamos ahora. -Dijo Yetzali para que ambas se alejaran.

 _ **(4)**_ En alguna otra parte de la Ciudad, precisamente en la torre de metal, Hamako observaba el panorama. Solo debían esperar a que el torneo iniciará para que el plan comenzase. Pero con la impaciencia de Michie no llegarían muy lejos. Le observó de reojo, sería el capitán del equipo que había derrotado al Aznar, pero él sería quien se llevaría elogios al derrotar al mejor equipo del mundo.

- _Hamako…_ -Escuchó a través del comunicador, lo que lo hizo prestar atención a las palabras.

-Diga, aquí Hamako y Michie. -Dijo el nombrado para que Michie dejase de tirar pequeñas piedras a diestra y siniestra.

- _Novedades…_ -Dijo aquella voz a lo que Michie negó para que Hamako suspirará.

-Ninguna, hasta ahora, todo intacto. -Respondió para que la transmisión se entrecortará un poco.

- _Bien. Recordad que el torneo es menos de 3 días. No pueden fallar. Cuiden su posición y que nadie les descubra o sufrirán las consecuencias de su error. Naok, fuera._ -Finalizó aquella voz para que ambos muchachos intercambiasen miradas.

-Que tan torpes nos cree para frustrar los planes. -Respondió Michie molesto y ofendido ante las órdenes.

-Al que cree torpe por su insistencia es a ti. -Dijo Hamako cruzado de brazos. -Solo a ti, se te ocurriría ser tan poco precavido.

-No es mi culpa, sabes muy bien que quiero el liderato de uno de los mejores equipos de la división. -Respondió Michie arrogantemente. -Si para ello debo hacer de las mías, no hay impedimentos.

-Y después preguntaras, porque Teiji es el capitán gobernante de todo el instituto. -Dijo Hamako para bajar del lugar, dejando a Michie.

-En el Raimon-

-Tengo lo que necesitamos Yetzi, pero el tiempo se está agotando. -Dijo Iyali con preocupación. -Si no los detenemos…Acabarán con todos los equipos del torneo.

-Empezando por nosotros… -Musitó Yetzali para mirar el suelo. -Natsumi-san encontró información de ese ataque…Estaban por decirlo a los muchachos, pero logré disuadirles un poco.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más que debamos encargarnos de esto? -Dijo Iyali con las manos en las caderas y un aire pensativo.

-El que sea necesario, oíste al entrenador Tarenzi. -Finalizó la ojinegra e Iyali asintió algo desganada. -Será mejor que volvamos al entrenamiento.

-No quiero que levantemos sospechas. -Dijo Iyali para que ambas caminasen de vuelta al entrenamiento.

Como era de esperarse, los chicos estaban descansando mientras Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna les repartían toallas, botellas con agua y por qué no, una pequeña merienda. En cuanto la pelinegra divisó al ojiambar, este soltó una risa burlona.

-Pero mira quien está aquí… -Dijo Nagumo y Kabeyama río nervioso ante el aura que desprendían los dos.

-Si el día parecía brillante, creo que hoy se ha arruinado. -Musitó Iyali con cierto desdén a lo que el cabeza de tulipán sonrió de lado. -No sabía que vendrían a entrenar todos los días aquí y de haber sabido, que tú estarías aquí hubiese llegado más tarde.

-Fue una idea de Endo, de que viniésemos aquí con ellos. -Dijo Afuro a lo que Suzuno asintió.

-No lo digo por ustedes, Afuro, lo digo por él. -Exclamó Iyali señalando a Nagumo, quién se levantó de su sitio.

-Tus insultos son halagos para mí, mimada. -Dijo Nagumo e Iyali intento lanzarle algo, pero recibió una mirada gélida por parte de su hermana.

-Algún día te tragarás tus palabras, Haruya. -Musitó Iyali para darle la espalda.

-Siguen siendo tan opuestos como siempre… -Dijo Suzuno a lo que ambos le miraron. -Algún deberán llevarse bien.

\- ¡Eso nunca! -Dijeron al unísono sacando una risa a la mayoría.

\- ¿Qué les parece si mejor lo discutimos con un pequeño partido? -Exclamo Kido a lo que Iyali y Nagumo se quedaron estáticos. -Solo así podrían resolver un poco de diferencia.

-Por mi está bien, ¿O tienes miedo? Mimada. -Dijo Nagumo a lo que Iyali le miró.

-Morderás el polvo, creído. -Sentenció Iyali a lo que todos dieron un paso atrás.

-Bien, que sea entonces un pequeño partido. -Indico Kido a lo que ambos estrecharon su mano.

-10 minutos después-

-Quien logré quitarle el balón al otro y anotar en la portería de su rival, gana. -Dijo Kido con el balón en medio del campo y ambos en posición. -Más sencillo no puede ser.

-No sé porque esto me da mala espina. -Dijo Goenji a lo que Handa rio nerviosamente mientras Afuro solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es que el aura de esos dos es realmente aterradora. -Exclamo Shorinji a lo que Kabeyama y Anteojos asintieron.

-Se puede palpar la tensión. -Dijo Endo a lo que Aki y Natsumi se miraron.

\- ¿Lista? Mimada. -Dijo Nagumo en son de burla a lo que Iyali le fulmino con la mirada.

-Cuando se le dé la gana al señorito. -Respondió Iyali acomodándose el cabello.

El duelo dio inicio cuando Iyali pateó el balón. Nagumo dejo que avanzase hasta la mitad del campo para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hiciera con el balón. La mayoría se quedó perpleja ante la rapidez del cabeza de tulipán. La pelinegra gruño antes de ir por el balón y que Nagumo la esquivase una y otra vez. En un momento en el que se confió, la muchacha logró hacerle una barrida y adelantar posición.

\- ¡Hey! -Grito Nagumo tratando de alcanzarle mientras Iyali mantenía fija la mirada en la portería.

\- ¡Buen intento! Pero yo no me dejare vencer por nada, menos por un creído como tú. -Sentenció Iyali para preparar su técnica.

\- ¿Permitiste técnicas? -Dijo Someoka a Kido, quien solo sonrió de lado, dando a entender su respuesta.

\- ¡Corona Glacial! -Exclamo Iyali realizando su técnica para que Nagumo se detuviese.

-Sigues siendo una creída, Iyali. -Musitó Nagumo para lograr alcanzar el tiro y rematarlo hacia la portería de la pelinegra. - ¡Destello Atómico!

-Esa técnica… -Musito sorprendida mientras Suzuno les observaba a ambos.

El silbato lo sacó de pensamientos. Nagumo fue por el balón para plantarse frente a la ojinegra. Su sonrisa victoriosa contra la mirada asesina de la muchacha, hacía que los miembros del equipo del Raimon retrocedieran cada vez más.

-Bueno, está claro quién gana, mejor suerte para la próxima, mimada. -Dijo Nagumo e Iyali se cruzó de brazos fingiendo una ofensa.

-A la siguiente yo ganare. -Dijo Iyali para que ambos sonrieran y las tensiones se aliviaran.

A partir de ahí, el día y las clases volvieron a su ritmo normal. Al término de clases, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Aki recolectaron información acerca del torneo Frontera ya que Haruna y Kido habían tenido que adelantarse. Entre sus búsquedas, rememoraron lo acontecido durante su primera participación en dicho torneo. Como Kido se había unido, la insistencia de Endo por mantener el club, como habían convencido al entrenador Hibiki, las victorias y el como el fútbol los había unido.

-Locación Desconocida-

-Teiji-sempai, ¿Por qué mandar a esos dos? -Preguntó una voz femenina a lo que el nombrado le miró. -Es decir, Michie y Hamako…De un nivel principiante…Pudiendo elegir entre Kusuo o Reney…

-Esos dos compiten por un puesto, yo solo juego con eso. -Dijo Teiji sonriendo a lo que la voz soltó un suspiro. -Calma Kyrian, el juego apenas comienza. Yo no cometeré el mismo error que Kenzaki…Yo sí lograré mi cometido…

-Si usted lo dice, supongo que estará bien. -Dijo Kyrian para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Endo…Prepárense para que el destino del fútbol cambie por completo. -Musitó Teiji mirando el techo del lugar con seriedad.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, aquí culmina el primer capítulo de este fic. Como pueden darse cuenta, se mencionan algunos nombres que tienen que ver mucho con lo que acontecerá más adelante: Teiji, Michie, Hamako, Kusuo, Reney y Kyrian. He decidido también, que actualizare cada viernes, ya que es el día que tengo más desocupado. Probablemente, en el capítulo 3 o 4, este dejando la ficha correspondiente por si alguien quiere unirse.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews, entre ellos los de **Chacalanime** y **alita210100**. Muchas gracias enserio. Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Matta ne!


	3. ¡Un nuevo camino!

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! Aquí Sachiko de vuelta a Fanfiction. Nuevamente, traigo para ustedes un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Estoy muy contenta de que les agrade el rumbo que está empezando a tomar. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **Chacalanime** , **Lía V. Zamora** y **alita210100**. Bueno, ahora sí, pasemos a la historia.

" _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC. Y la trama de este fic."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Los personajes usarán su nombre original, es decir, el japonés.

*Todos tienen entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*Parejas Canon y parejas OcxCanon

*Habrá manejo de OC.

Soundtrack:

Inazuma11 OST 1 - Black Shadow ~The theme of Kageyama~ (1)

Inazuma11 OST 1 - Unmotivated Club Members (Anime ver.) **(2)**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Las clases iniciaban luego de un arduo entrenamiento matutino. Mientras el profesor llegaba, Endo, Kido y Goenji se encontraban hablando acerca del torneo. Finalmente, la fecha había llegado. El torneo era mañana y los preparativos estaban listos. Hoy se dedicarían a descansar. Después de todo, tampoco podrían esforzarse de más. El castaño se estiró un poco mientras sostenía el balón de fútbol entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa. _"Tan animado como siempre"_ , fueron las palabras que cruzaron por la mente del de rastas y el pelicrema. Asientos más atrás, Iyali miraba el ambiente de fuera. No tenía muchas ganas de oír el alboroto, por ahora quería estar tranquila.

-No puedo creer que mañana sea el gran día. -Dijo Endo bajo la mirada divertida del de rastas y el pelicrema.

-Es cierto que el tiempo se ha pasado volando. -Respondió Kido mientras Goenji asentía. -Me pregunto si a estas alturas ya se sabe qué escuelas estarán presentes.

-Es de suponer que el Instituto Imperial y Sengoku Ninja estarán presentes. -Dijo Goenji de brazos cruzados. -Lo que me preguntó es, si la temática sigue siendo la misma.

-Probablemente lo sea, el torneo no pudo haber cambiado tanto. -Respondió Kido a lo que Endo elevaba con las manos el balón. -O eso quiero pensar.

-Quizás la organización sea distinta, pero, estoy seguro que el fútbol sigue siendo el mismo. -Respondió Endo a lo que Iyali le observó de reojo.

-Endo…-Musitó la pelinegra antes de sonreír un poco más tranquila desde su sitio.

Mientras tanto, lejos del Raimon, Afuro junto a Suzuno y Nagumo se hallaban divagando por la ciudad. El próximo entrenamiento sería en un par de horas, y mientras Endo y los demás estaban en clase, ellos tenían que ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas. Como siempre, las peleas entre el albino y el pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar. El rubio solamente reía, pero no sabía si de nervios o por las cosas sin sentido que solían soltarse.

-Oye, Afuro, ¿La secundaria Zeus estará en el torneo? -Dijo Nagumo con las manos tras su cabeza mientras caminaban.

-Pues, Hera no me ha dicho nada en la última platica que tuvimos. -Respondió Afuro con aire pensativo. -Después de lo sucedido con el Agua de los Dioses, es de suponer que varios de mis compañeros hayan decidido tomar un descanso breve.

\- ¿Cómo fue que cayeron en algo como el Agua de los Dioses? -Dijo Suzuno a lo que el rubio miró por un breve instante al cielo dando un suspiro.

-Nos dejamos llevar por el poder y nos cegamos a tal grado, de caer en cosas como esas con tal de obtenerlo. -Dijo Afuro rememorando el día del partido del Zeus y Raimon. -Sin embargo, agradezco que Endo y el Raimon nos hayan ayudado a sacarnos esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

-Endo tiene una interesante forma de hacerte entrar en razón. -Dijo Suzuno esta vez mientras seguían caminando. -Su estilo de juego, su compañerismo…Me quedo muy claro cuando nos enfrentamos a él en el Instituto Alíen y en las eliminatorias.

-Jamás oí que te expresaras así de alguien, Suzuno. -Dijo Nagumo en tono burlón. -Sin embargo, esta vez te doy la razón.

-Locación Desconocida-

(1) El lugar estaba cubierto por una tenue oscuridad. El silencio presente en la sala, se vio interrumpido por una luz de tonos amarillos oscuros. El muchacho dentro de ella, chasqueó los dedos y de repente, otras dos luces iluminaron a la chica y al chico frente a él. Se levantó de su sitio para aclararse la garganta mientras la joven aguantaba la respiración en aquella atmósfera tan pesada. La pantalla se desplegó frente a los tres capitanes, sin inmutarse. Ni la luz naranja ni la gris se movieron, hasta que el mayor de los 3 habló.

-Kyrian…Kusuo…-Llamó Teiji mientras las luces de tonos naranja y gris iluminaba a los mencionados. - ¿Qué han averiguado acerca de los equipos del torneo?

-Como era de esperarse, los equipos se han anunciado. -Dijo Kusuo desplegando una pantalla digital con la base de datos del torneo. -Debo admitir, que nos costó mucho evadir la seguridad del sistema del torneo.

-Sin embargo, conseguimos el objetivo. -Dijo Kyrian para enfocar los primeros equipos. -Ellos son Kidokawa Seishuu, Sengoku Ninja, Hakuren y el Instituto Imperial. Son los primeros confirmados para este torneo.

-Oumihara, Yokato, por primera vez Minum y Raimon. -Dijo Kusuo para enfocar a los nombrados. -Ellos estaban solamente en la base de datos. Aunque también se ha agregado recientemente a la secundaria Gris y Sobrenatural.

-Entonces, ¿Son 10 los equipos en este torneo? -Preguntó Teiji a lo que Kyrian asintió. -No será problema. ¿Han decidido a sus objetivos?

-Tenemos claro a quienes derribar. -Dijo Kusuo cruzado de brazos con seriedad. -La cuestión es, a quienes has decidido darles por tarea a Michie y Hamako, debido a que Reney planea decidir más tarde.

-Ese par, me encargare de darle lo más sencillo. -Respondió Teiji finalmente. -Estamos listos…para desatar el caos mañana.

-En Raimon-

 **(2)** Acabadas las clases y llegado el receso, Endo no tardo en dirigirse a la cancha seguido de Kido y Goenji. Les causaba gracia, que el capitán del equipo, hubiese dicho descanso y ahora se contradijera un poco. Un poco más atrás, Yetzali e Iyali caminaban acompañadas de Someoka y Handa. Ambas hermanas, habían empezado a enlazar amistad con los demás miembros del club.

-De verdad que les deseo mucha suerte Someoka-sempai, Handa-sempai. -Dijo Yetzali a lo que Iyali ladeó la cabeza.

-Vamos, que son el Raimon y no necesitan suerte, Yetzi. -Dijo Iyali a lo que ambos chicos se miraron con una gota estilo anime. -Pero nunca se sabe.

-Gracias por los ánimos chicas. -Dijo Handa acomodando su mochila. - ¿Estarán mañana en la apertura?

-Yo planeó ir, después de todo, me he unido como una gerente. -Respondió Yetzali alegremente.

\- ¿Tú que dices, Iyali? -Preguntó Someoka a lo que Iyali negó levemente. - ¿No estarás?

-Ah, no realmente, debo hacer algo. -Dijo Iyali deteniéndose y con ello, también Handa, Someoka y Yetzali. -Pero prometo estar en los siguientes partidos. Ahora, si me disculpan…Debo adelantarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Dijo Yetzali a lo que la pelinegra negó. -Ah, de acuerdo.

-Los veré luego muchachos, suerte. -Dijo Iyali para despedirse y salir del instituto.

-Realmente que actúa raro en ocasiones. -Respondió Handa a lo que Someoka se encogió de hombros al igual que Yetzali.

La tarde comenzó a caer, y al transcurrir las horas, los primeros equipos comenzaron a llegar. El primero en arribar a la ciudad, fue Hakuren y Oumihara. Al bajar del transporte, cierto pelirrosa y peliplata coincidieron.

\- ¡Fubuki! -Gritó el pelirrosa para acercarse al muchacho con una gran sonrisa. -Qué tiempo, no esperaba verte en este torneo.

-Tsunami, lo mismo digo. -Exclamó el peliplata para observar a su alrededor. -Vaya, la ciudad ha cambiado un poco.

-No ha sido tanto, pero admito que se ve diferente. -Respondió Tsunami cruzado de brazos. -Por cierto, ¿Crees que Endo y los demás estén en Raimon ahora?

-Puede ser, cuando hablamos de un torneo, sabemos que Endo siempre estará entrenando. -Dijo Fubuki a lo que ambos rieron mientras sus respectivos equipos entablaban conversación.

-Me gustaría verlo, ya que no nos hemos visto desde el FFI. -Dijo Tsunami a lo que Fubuki asintió.

-En México –

-Teiji…Kyrian…Kusuo…Hamako…Michie…-Dijo Fernando mientras intentaba encontrar información. -Reney…Ni un solo dato referente a los nombres de los equipos que lideran los demás, aparte de Michie.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho, Rodrigo? -Preguntó Coral esta vez algo preocupada.

-El equipo que los atacó, pertenecía a Michie…-Dijo Fernando dejando las gafas sobre el escritorio. -Senzomizu…Si no me equivoco.

-Senzomizu… ¿Qué tal si es el primer equipo en atacar? -Preguntó Coral con aire pensativo. -Fernando…

-No lo creo, eso es ser demasiado predecibles. -Dijo Fernando serio. -Seguir un patrón como el Instituto Alíen, porque probablemente han tomado referencia para hacer tales cosas, de ese lugar…No les ayudaría mucho.

\- ¿Crees que sean capaces de hacerles frente? -Respondió Coral desanimada.

-Sí pudieron arrasar con un marcador de 38-0 a Aznar, en solo 40 minutos del juego…-Dijo Fernando apagando su computadora. -Yo lo veo como un reto bastante imposible.

Finalmente, de regreso a Japón, Yokato y Minum arribaron también a la ciudad. Como era de esperarse, Kogure no tardó en gastar sus bromas al portero. El atardecer caía en la rivera y luego de un breve reencuentro entre viejos compañeros, Endo, Kido, Goenji, Fubuki, Tachimukay, Tsunami, Kogure, Suzuno, Afuro y Nagumo se encontraban sentados descansado. Un poco más alejada, Aki se encontraba observando al grupo mientras conversaban. Debía admitir, que le agradaba volver a ver a sus amigos, tanto como Endo. Mientras respondía un mensaje de Ichinose, Iyali bajó sin interrumpir al grupo y hablar con Kino.

-Iyali-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Aki con curiosidad a lo que la pelinegra ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Quería hablar con Endo-san, pero no quiero interrumpirle. -Dijo Iyali riendo un poco. -Es bueno ver a viejos amigos luego de un tiempo, ¿Eh?

-Sí, así es. -Dijo Aki a lo que la muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro. - ¿Estás lista para el Fútbol Frontera?

-Bueno, me he pasado a ver el estadio. -Exclamo Iyali sin inmutarse. -Parece que el torneo será interesante. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto Aki al notar el repentino cambio en la voz de Iyali.

-Aki…Quiero pedirte algo. -Dijo Iyali a lo que la joven prestó atención. -Necesito que tengan los ojos abiertos mañana. Otonashi, Raimon, Kudou, mi hermana y Tú. No dejen que nada se les escape y si notan algo raro, quiero que me avisen lo antes posible.

-Iyali, no estoy entendiendo nada. -Respondió Aki preocupada. - ¿Qué está pasando para que estés en ese estado?

-Por favor, prometo explicarte más tarde los que sucede. -Sentenció Iyali levantando su mano derecha a modo de promesa. -Te doy mi palabra. Si es posible, no le menciones nada a los chicos y Endo.

-Está bien, Iyali-san. -Dijo Kino para que la pelinegra asintiera. - ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, quiero llegar a casa. -Respondió Iyali encaminándose a las escaleras cuando los chicos se levantaron del suelo para estirarse luego de una larga plática. -Además, debo hablar con mi hermana y mi hermano. Últimamente me he mantenido tan sumida en otras cosas, que quiero pasar un rato con ella y conversar con Edahi.

-Entiendo, entonces, nos veremos luego. -Exclamo Kino y Matsumoto solo afirmó.

\- ¡Eh, Iyali! -Gritó Endo a lo que los chicos se giraron para ver a la nombrada, quien solo atino a ver en su dirección.

-Endo-kun, lamento no haberlos saludado, he venido con algo de prisa. -Dijo Iyali algo nerviosa. -Que gusto verles, chicos.

\- ¿Ya te vas tan pronto? -Pregunto Tsunami a lo que Iyali asintió. -Pero si apenas has llegado.

-Enserio me gustaría quedarme, Tsunami-san, pero tengo que ir a casa. -Dijo Iyali a lo que el pelirrosa le miró fijamente mientras los demás reían nerviosos. -Etto, no hagas eso, Tsunami-san.

-Aún sigue siendo fácil. -Dijo Tsunami ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica.

-Bien, ahora sí, me tengo que ir. Suerte a todos para el torneo. -Dijo Iyali para subir las escaleras.

-No sabía que estaba aquí. -Exclamó Fubuki a lo que Kogure le miró de reojo.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, ¿Sabes? -Respondió Kogure a lo que Tachimukay se rascó la mejilla.

Desde el puente, Michie y Hamako observaron al grupo de jugadores. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Hamako para darse la vuelta.

-Tengo lo que necesito, podemos irnos. -Dijo Hamako a lo que Michie metió las manos en sus bolsillos para caminar junto al chico.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, Aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Sí, sé que debí actualizar el viernes pasado, pero tuve contratiempos, más que nada por la escuela. Pero, como compensación, el siguiente capítulo será al doble. En el próximo capítulo, abriré las fichas para quien quiera incluirse en la historia. Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Matta ne!


End file.
